Bull, Durham
by misselizbethprice
Summary: This is my fiction about Whitey, his illness, his family and his connections in Tree Hill. I own nothing...


**Bull, Durham**

_I have always enjoyed the character of Whitey on OTH and have felt that there is little known about this mysterious patron. So this is my fiction about Whitey, his illness, his family and his connections in Tree Hill. My dream cast for the Durham clan would be Vincent Ventresca and Paul Ben-Victor of the Invisible Man (UPN 2000) and Las Vegas (NBC 2004) and Brendan Fehr and Majandra Delfino of Roswell (WB 2000). These four have great chemistry and if you ever saw them in action, you'd understand just why I chose them to be Whitey's "family." _

_Keith, Lucas, and Karen are staying with Whitey and Keith is working at Dan's auto sales. Dan and Deb are still furious at Nathan and Haley for their hasty marriage, but the couple are holding firm to their decision. Payton and Brooke are continuing to connect, but are both avoiding Lucas. Whitey has just had surgery on his tumor and was recently released from the hospital._

**Homecoming**

It was five a.m. and a beat up jeep flew down the Main street of Tree Hill with a whirl of leaves trailing behind it. Following closely behind the offending vehicle was a large U-Haul truck, a black SUV, and a man on a motorcycle. The unlikely caravan drove up to Whitey Durham's home and parked along the curb. The jeep's roaring engine silenced as a young woman (Majandra Delfino) stepped out of the vehicle wearing rumpled jeans and a blue tee shirt. She was tall and had bright green eyes and unruly blond hair. She stared at the house in front of her face displaying fear and anxiety. The U-haul parked behind her and the SUV behind it. A forty year old man (Vincent Ventresca) wearing shabby jeans and a black tee shirt jumped out of the U-haul. As he approached the young woman his pale blue eyes flashed with anger and his spiky blond/brown hair bounced in the breeze.

"Rachel Camilla Durham! What the hell were you thinking driving so damn fast? You could have gotten yourself killed!" he shouted at the girl. She stared at the ground, not meeting his eyes, ashamed. This lead a dark featured balding man (Paul Ben-Victor) to hop out of the SUV to rescue her. He was also dressed in jeans, but was more kempt. He was short and walked up to the angry man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Charlie, she just sped a little." Charlie softened, "Yeah, yeah, you can say that, you weren't driving behind her!" The short man moved to put an arm around Rachel, "Well, at least she was in a car with a seatbelt!" Charlie waved the short man off, "Casey wears his helmet...chill Tommy, okay?"

Tommy rolled his eyes as the motorcycle driving son arrived (Brendan Fehr). "Case, what took you so long? Checking out all the girls in town?" he asked jokingly. Casey removed his helmet to reveal his short spiky brown hair and matching eyes. He wore an old leather jacket, faded blue jeans and a sour expression. He scowled at Tommy, "What girls Pop? It's too early for anyone in their right mind to be awake." Tommy laughed and walked over to his son, patting him on the back, "Oh poor baby, had to get up before noon..." The three chucked lightheartedly as Casey mock hit his dad.

Hearing the commotion outside the house, Keith, Karen, Lucas and Whitey all awoke and made their way to the front porch in their nightclothes. Keith opened the front door and shouted, "Who the hell is making all that racket this time of day?" The group on the lawn stared with curiosity at the group on the porch. Whitey, knowing full well who it was smiled.

Rachel saw Whitey's grin and ran up to him and gave him a big hug, "Uncle Whitey!" she exclaimed with glee, "Oh I missed you!" Whitey blushed, "Stop squeezing me darlin'... I'm not used to all this feminine attention, I might get excited." Rachel let go and smiled brightly. Charlie, Tommy, and Casey all made their way to Whitey. "Whitey," Charlie said holding out his hand to shake his uncle's. Whitey took the hand and pulled Charlie in for a hug. The hug was not warm or loving as Rachel's was, it was cold and distant. Charlie wriggled away from his uncle, leaving Tommy and Casey to fend for themselves.

Whitey looked at the group surrounding him and laughed at their collective confusion. "Keith Scott, Lucas Scott, and Karen Row meet my nephew, Charlie, his daughter, Rachel, his son, Casey Blue and Tommy." The group eyed each other with questions and distrust. Whitey threw his hands up in the air, "Oh for God's sakes, everyone get your asses in the house before we wake up the neighborhood!" Everyone followed Whitey's orders and milled into the house, sitting down on the chairs in the living room.

**Baggage**

Once inside the room, Whitey turned his attention to Charlie. "Charles... what brings you back here after all these years?" Whitey asked sarcastically. Charlie sneered at his uncle, "Ya know, my uncle called me last week and told me that he has cancer, so I told my family and we decided to pull our kids from school and help take care of him." The group all tensed, on edge. Whitey glanced down, but quickly recovered and moved to Casey. "Casey... you've grown so much! Look at you! Practically a man." Casey gave an uninterested smile, "Nice to see you too Mr. Durham." Whitey shook his head, "Call me Whitey kid... no Mr.'s allowed." Casey smirked and under his breath said, "You accept them, I accept you." This statement was noticed by everyone in the room and Tommy shot his son a warning look and the teenager nodded to Whitey, acknowledging the order and laid his head back on the chair he sat on.

Whitey saw the curious faces of his friends and the tired faces of the weary travelers. "So, you drove here all the way from Oregon, huh?" Charlie sighed, "Yeah, we couldn't exactly fly all of our belongings here..." Whitey shot his nephew a dirty look, "Well, you should've asked if I wanted ya, before you assumed that I needed any help." Charlie shook his head with frustration, "Like you'd ever ask!" Then looking at Keith, Lucas and Karen he said, "Besides, I'm not going to have total strangers looking after you." Whitey stood with indignation, "Charles Whitmore Durham! These people aren't strangers, they're family." Charlie glanced at the group and noticed Luke's basketball tee shirt with disgust. "Basketball huh? I should've known." Whitey looked at his nephew, guiltily. "Charlie..." Luke and Karen gave Keith a questioning look, but he simply shrugged. Charlie stood shaking his head, "It's fine Whitey, just leave it."

After minutes of silence, Whitey sat back down and Charlie followed suit. "So you're gonna stay in Tree Hill and look after me, huh?" Charlie rubbed his brow, frustrated. "Yes, we'll take care of you." Whitey looked at the floor, filled with guilt, "You really didn't have to..." Charlie stood, "Whitey! Stop with the guilt! It's done now, okay? We quit our jobs, sold our place, drug the kids out of school, and moved. We're doing this, so stop trying to make me feel guilty and let me fucking help!" Whitey shook his head, "Your aunt Camilla would have washed your mouth out with soap for talking like that..." The room became filled with tension, Charlie glared at his uncle, "Yeah, well she would have yelled at you for not telling me about this sooner. God, Whitey, I _am your only blood relative_..." The tension in the room was insurmountable as friends and family looked on at the torn relationship before them.

Tommy coughed, interrupting the fight. "Guys, maybe this should wait until later. We're all tired and short tempered right now." Whitey and Charlie looked over at their audience, both feeling and looking extremely guilty as they noticed the worried expressions on their faces. Casey sat next to Rachel, holding her hand reassuringly and Tommy sat in the chair across from the teenagers, staring disappointedly at the Durham men. Whitey coughed uncomfortably, "You're right, maybe you kids should get some rest." Casey stood, "Sounds like a great idea to me. Where do we sleep?" Whitey closed his eyes with regret, "Um, I don't know... Lucas has slept on the couch and Keith and Karen are in the guest rooms, so there really isn't a place to sleep." Casey growled in frustration, flopped back down on the chair, and put his head on Rachel's shoulder.

Keith laughed, "Whitey, Karen, Lucas, and I'll go home. This house has a living room, three bedrooms and an attic. I think you can find a place for everyone to sleep." Whitey stood, indignant. "I'm not kicking you out..." Karen stood and took Whitey's hand, "No, you're not, but we are leaving." Motioning to Lucas and Keith to get their things, Karen walked up the stairs. Whitey smiled appreciatively and sat back down, hollering, "Keith, can you come back here tonight and talk to me?" Keith stopped in his tracks, worried, "Yeah, sure thing Coach." Tommy and Charlie looked at Whitey uncomfortably as Rachel and Casey snickered.

Several minutes later, Keith, Luke, and Karen had their things and had left the house. As soon as Keith, Karen, and Lucas were in Keith's truck, Luke asked, "Did you know that Whitey had any family?" Keith and Karen both shook their heads no. "Whitey moved into town thirty years ago with his wife, Camilla. He coached basketball and was a part of the PTA. Other than that, I know absolutely nothing about my old friend." Keith said, sadly. Karen turned to Keith, "When I was pregnant with Luke. Mrs. Durham spoke of a nephew that she helped raise, but she didn't say anything about the open hostility that they show each other now." Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Weird. I wonder why they hate each other so much." Karen gave a thoughtful glance to her son, "Well, whatever it is, it's obviously pretty big... and it has caused a lot of hurt between them. I hope that this brings them together." Keith chuckled, "I think it already has."

Back in Whitey's living room, Rachel and Casey were laughing at their fathers, causing Whitey to shoot them a questioning look as they continued to throw their fathers amused glances. "What?" Whitey demanded after a particular look from Casey to Tommy. The teenagers cracked up and their fathers looked squeamish. Finally, Charlie spit out what he had to say. "Whitey, about the sleeping arrangements..." Whitey tried to hide an embarrassed flush and interrupted his nephew. "Listen, I know you two are... whatever... but could you not, for my sake, sleep together while you're here." Charlie rubbed his temples, "Whitey..." Whitey interrupted again, "Charlie, I just, I can't take it. It's one thing for you to do that across the country, but it's a whole nother thing for you to do it across the hall." Casey groaned, "Whitey, they've been together for twenty years, get over it already!" Whitey looked at the boy and then looked at Charlie, enraged. "You're going to let your son talk to me like this?" Rachel stood to defend her father, "Why shouldn't he, you talk to his father like that!"

Tommy stood and took Rachel by the hands, leading her to the stairwell. "Rae, sweetheart, why don't you and Case go upstairs and sleep in the guest rooms." Casey stood, "Why? So we can listen to you try to defend your sexuality and our family to a complete stranger?" Charlie slapped the armrests of his chair, "Case, stop it! He's not a stranger, he's your uncle—he has been for the past seven years, since the day we adopted you." Casey rolled his eyes, "Technically Dad, Pop adopted me and you adopted Rae, so Whitey isn't my relative..." Tommy let go of Rachel and put his arm around Casey's shoulders. "Casey, when I married your Dad last year, you became his son too. Don't do this. We are a family, no matter how unconventional we seem and Whitey is a part of that family. Whether he accepts your dad and I or not." Casey looked down at Tommy with tears brimming in his eyes, "Pop..." he choked. "Case, kiddo, you're tired. We'll talk about this in the morning," Tommy said firmly. Casey stood as did Charlie. Tommy and Charlie kissed each of their kids on the cheek and gave them hugs before they headed up the stairs to bed. Whitey eyed the scene with guilt ridden awe and remained in his seat.

Once the teenagers were out of the room, Charlie and Tommy sat together on the couch facing Whitey. The three stared at each other, not knowing where to begin. Whitey huffed and finally said, "It's not right." Charlie stiffed, ready to defend himself, but Tommy laid a protective hand on his knee, calming him. Whitey walked toward the fireplace mantle and looked at a picture of his late wife. "Your aunt would be having a fit right now if she were here. What you've done to those two kids...it's just not right." Charlie's face burned with rage, "Really Whitey? And what have I done that is so wrong? My spouse and I adopted two neglected children... We got Rachel when she was less than one week old so that her fourteen year old mother could try to start her life over again. And Casey, we rescued him when he was ten. We'd known the kid for five years, but after his mom died he was thrown into an abusive foster family. So we asked for Rae's blessing and then adopted the kid. We adore our children Dad. We've raised them in a stable and loving environment and they are well adjusted kids... Yeah, I've really screwed them up..." Whitey turned around in a rage, "You are a homosexual! You've forced your lifestyle on two unsuspecting kids! What worse could you have done?"

Whitey walked over and sat back down in his chair, exhausted from the fighting. Charlie stared at his father with hatred as Tommy began to feel his rage. "We could have left them in the state system, floating from abusive home to facility until they were eighteen!" he shouted. Charlie glared at his father, "Or I could've abandoned them and thrown myself into my work, ignoring my family, like you did, but I didn't." Tommy stood, "We raised them, Whitey, the best we could. And you know what, they're fine... they're both heterosexual, for your information... and they're well... they're perfect. They've got good grades and have high aspirations in life. Sure Rae's shy and Casey has a temper, but they're good kids. We haven't screwed them up and they don't hate us, we're a family."

Whitey was unable to look at Charlie or Tommy, he instead focused on the picture of his wife on the mantle. He sighed, knowing how much he had hurt his wife by putting his career first and never starting a family. When the couple was young they took care of Charles, but they put him into private school when he was ten as requested by his late parents. Whitey could have kept Charlie as a part of his life, but he was embarrassed of his lifestyle and ashamed of his embarrassment. Silence filled the room, until a alarm beeped in the kitchen signaling that it was eight o'clock. Whitey stood, "That would be my medication reminder. I have to take these weird pills during my Chemo Therapy to keep me from puking my guts out." Charlie closed his eyes, angry at himself for fighting with his ailing uncle. The two followed the old man to the kitchen, leaving their insecurities and anger behind them.

**Unloading**

Upstairs, Casey and Rachel sat in one of the guest rooms on a bed. They had heard the argument below them and were silently listening to the quiet that followed. "Well, there goes any thought of sleeping," Casey sarcastically whispered. Rae smiled, "Then lets unpack and get situated. I hate all of this disorder." Casey laughed, "Ah, my little obsessive compulsive..." Rachel smacked Casey with the back of her hand lightly as she rose off the bed and opened the door, "Are you coming?" she asked. Casey regretfully stood and the two headed down stairs.

The teens walked into the kitchen to find Whitey, Charlie, and Tommy eating doughnuts and drinking coffee. Tommy gave a scolding look to the kids, "I thought you two were going to get some sleep?" Case plopped down in a chair, "Miss OCD wouldn't let me..." Charlie smiled at his daughter, "You're too damn clean to be my kid!" Rae poured herself a cup of coffee, "I know..."

With the five of them at the kitchen table, Casey made a suggestion. "Whitey, about the living arrangements..." Whitey grimaced, remembering the argument that the topic had brought about an hour before. "Um, why don't Dad and Pop take the attic and Rachel and I take the guestrooms. That way they'll have privacy and you'll have the comfort of knowing that they're not going at it across the hall." Tommy choked on his bite of doughnut and Charlie closed his eyes trying to remain calm and not crack up at his son's bluntness. Whitey coughed and replied, "That'll be fine. Great suggestion, Casey." Casey smiled, "No problem, Uncle Whitey." Whitey beamed and the group continued to eat.

After breakfast, the group went up to the attic. There were two windows on either side of the long room letting in light. Whitey had three mattresses strewn across the room and various items of dusty furniture and boxes laid on the ground. The room was dirty and disheveled. Casey took a mattress and threw it on the ground, a cloud of dust rose in it's wake. Tommy waved his hand through the air and plopped down on the mattress, closing his eyes as Charlie continued to wander the room. "Well, it's dirty and creepy, but it's home," Casey said with a grunt. Rae stood next to Whitey, "It's well insolated, which is a relief." Whitey shot her a questioning glance. "You won't be able to hear them...." she snickered. Whitey nodded uneasily and closed his eyes. Charlie walked over to a dresser and dusted it with his hand. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us..." The group collectively sighed and began to pick up and organize the room.

Two hours later, the room was clean and ready to be filled with furniture. Whitey had long since gone downstairs for a nap and the four trudged outside to begin to unload. Within thirty minutes, the U-haul was half unloaded and Whitey's home and lawn was filled with boxes and furniture. The pile on the front lawn stuck out as did the men loading the belongings into the house, which led Peyton Sawyer, Whitey's neighbor, to walk over to the house and check on the coach.

Peyton went to the front door and knocked after two men carried in a bed frame into the house. Whitey awoke from his nap on the couch and answered the door. "Peyton! What brings you to my doorstep?" he asked knowingly. Peyton blushed, "Thought I'd better check up on my favorite neighbor." Whitey stepped out of the house and led Peyton to a chair on the porch. "Ahh, well to answer your unasked questions, my nephew and his family are moving in." Peyton eyed the old man questioningly, "Why?" He smiled, "They just want to watch out for me, I'm getting old ya know..."

Peyton laughed, uncomfortably as Charlie, Tommy, Casey and Rachel exited the house for more boxes. Whitey stood, "Peyton Sawyer, let me introduce you to my son, Charlie, his kids Rae and Casey and Tommy Blue, his... friend. Everyone, this is our lovely neighbor, Miss Sawyer." The group collectively nodded and went back to work. Rachel ran into the house and Casey let his eyes linger on Peyton, flirtatiously and she blushed under his gaze. Rae noticed this interaction from inside the house and mumbled, "And it begins..." Casey glared at her through the window and picked up a box and went into the house.

"Whitey, do you all need help?" Peyton asked, "I could ask Nathan, Tim, and Luke. I'm sure they'd come over." Whitey shook his head, "No, dear. Let them rest. The have practice tomorrow and they'll need it." Peyton stood, "Okay, but if you need help..." Whitey nodded and the blond left running toward Karen's Café. Charlie looked at his uncle curiously, "She's a little young for you isn't she Whitey?" Whitey threw a pillow from the chair next to him at his son and Tommy laughed at them.

An hour later, Peyton returned to Whitey's with Nate, Lucas, Keith, Haley, and Brooke in tow. Whitey looked at the girl with disapproval, "Don't you ever listen to a thing anyone tells you?" he asked sarcastically. Peyton smiled, "Nope. Here's the troops, put 'em to work!" Charlie, Tommy, Rachel, and Casey walked out the front door, nearly walking into the group of fresh faces. "Woa!" Tommy shouted as Casey walked into him. Rae took one look at the large group of people and retreated back into the house, no one, but Casey noticed her disappearance. Keith looked at Tommy and Charlie and stuck out his hand, "Nice to see you again," he said easily. The two took his hand, as Casey eyed the three beauties in front of him. Keith observed this look of enthusiasm and decided to introduce the group. "Guys, these are my nephews, Nathan and Lucas Scott, this is Nate's wife, Haley, and this is Brooke Davis." Tommy gave Whitey a quizzical look about Nate and Haley, but Whitey shook his head, discouraging any further discussion. Brook then sauntered up to Casey, "Hi, you must be Casey. Peyton said you were cute, but that was an understatement." Casey eyed Brooke nervously, "Uh, thanks?' he said suspiciously as he walked over to some furniture.

Suddenly Whitey noticed that Rachel disappeared. "Rae!" he shouted, "Where are ya girl?" Charlie knowingly shook his head, "She's upstairs hiding Whitey. Crowds of people make her nervous." Whitey looked at his nephew in disbelief, "Rachel is afraid of people? How on God's green Earth did that happen?" Tommy wrinkled his brow, "She's always been like that, nervous in front of strangers. She'll speak when spoken to, but she's painfully shy." Whitey made an inaudible noise and the group went to work hauling boxes into the house.

Brooke and Peyton, both eager to get to know Whitey's great niece and her cute brother, took boxes up to the attic. When they entered Rachel's room, they were a little surprised to see that it was nearly unpacked. The room had a wrought iron twin bed with a blue bohemian bedspread, a white dresser, and desk. There were bamboo curtains in the windows and candles and pictures on the dresser. An open laptop and camera lay on the desk with other equipment. Brooke dropped her box on the bed and walked up to Rae who had been hanging clothes in her closet. "So you must be Rachel..." she said slyly. Rae nodded and went back to her closet. "I'm Brooke and this is Peyton. Nice room... You get to sleep every night ten feet away from the hottest guy in Tree Hill, that's gotta be nice," Brooke cleverly stated, getting Rae's attention. Rachel stared at Brooke with flushed cheeks and a shy gaze. Peyton rolled her eyes at Brooke and walked toward Rae. "She doesn't mean that how it sounds... We know you're like brother and sister, don't be embarrassed, really. I think Brooke's just jealous." Peyton said with a wink. Rachel relaxed a bit and opened the box on her bed. "We're not brother and sister, we're best friends," Rae barely whispered, getting curious glances from the girls. "We went to school together and when his mom died, my dads adopted him," she explained.

Casey brought up the last of her boxes and then went to his room to unpack, eyeing the girls with suspicion. As he unpacked his boxes, he spoke to Rae through their open doors. "Dad's returning the U-haul and Pop and Whitey are in the kitchen making dinner and bull shitting with Keith Scott and his sons." Brooke and Peyton started to laugh. "Keith isn't their father, he's their uncle," Brooke corrected. "Dan Scott is their Dad, if you'd call him that," Peyton finished. Casey muttered an uninterested, "Oh," and continued to unpack.

Brooke went into Casey's room and sat on his bed, "So your parents are gay, right? That's why no one in Tree Hill has ever met Charlie..." Peyton rushed over to the room, trying to stop her friend from attacking they boy. Casey appeared unaffected by Brook's question and just said, "Pretty much..." as he put CD's away on a bookshelf. Peyton began to eye his collection of music, "I love Flogging Molly!" she shouted as continued to read. "Oh and you have old school MXPX!" she crooned. Now it was Brooke's turn to protect Casey, "Your music is getting her off..." Casey flipped Brooke a look of disbelief. "She's a music whore, Case, and now she's in love," Brooke beamed. "Oh shut up!" Peyton joked with her best friend. Rachel walked into the room and she and Casey gave the girls matching looks of confusion as Casey walked over and sat down at his desk.

"So," Brooke sighed, "You two up for a party tonight?" Rae looked at Casey for their response. Casey shifted on the chair. Smiling Casey asked, "Who's throwing it? Where's it at? And how much beer should we bring?" Brooke's face lit up with excitement, "Me, my house and as much as you want to drink!" Peyton looked over at Rachel, "You don't have to feel obligated to come..." Brooke elbowed her friend, "Yes she does." Rae looked at Casey's messy room, "I really can't," she whispered, "I have to unpack and wash clothes and stuff, so I'd have nothing to wear..." Brooke took Peyton's hand and the two started jumping up and down, "Makeover!" the shouted joyously. Rae looked a little afraid, but Casey smiled reassuringly "It'll be fun Rae..." he said encouragingly. Rachel smiled, "Okay." Brooke and Peyton took her by the hands, "You're going to look so hot! I have this great strapless dress that will make your boobs just pop out!" Brooke cheered. Casey closed his eyes, trying to prevent the mental picture from forming as he made a face. The girls laughed and pulled Rachel up, but before they could lead her away, Casey took hold of Brooke's shoulder, "Just make sure you watch out for her, okay?" Brooke nodded as Whitey hollered up the stairs, "Girls, get down here!" Brooke and Peyton both jumped and the four walked down the stairs.

Whitey stood at the bottom of the stairwell, arms crossed with Nate, Haley, Tim, Luke, Keith, and Tommy behind him. "That was the last time you'll ever be up there," he stated paternally. Brooke smiled seductively as she stood next to him, "Now Whitey, why wouldn't you let me go visit my new friends?" Whitey stepped away, "Because there'll be no hanky panky in my house! You hear me Miss Davis?" Brooke nodded disappointedly. "What about you Miss Sawyer?" Whitey asked Peyton, who looked at him with confusion. "You gonna stay out of that boy's room?" he asked her. Peyton smiled, "Yeah Whitey, you'll get no problems from me, but you do realize that there is a girl living up there too, don't ya?" she said pointing to Rachel. Whitey glared up the stairs, "Yes I do, but if I catch you in her brother's room you'll be kicked out of this house faster than you can say sex!" Rae blushed painfully. "Whitey," Tommy yelled, "Stop it, Casey is a virgin." Brooke and Peyton eyed Casey like he was a challenge. "Pop..." Casey whined, but was cut off by Luke and Nate laughing. Haley hit both of them in the stomach to shut them up. Whitey snorted, unbelieving. "They may be teenagers, but my kids have their priorities in check. Rachel and Casey won't be having sex any time soon," Tommy said with authority.

Brooke and Peyton, giggling, started for the door, "Come over at eight!" Peyton shouted to Rae as she pointed to her house across the street, "and we'll get ready." Rachel nodded as Tommy and Whitey eyed her questioningly. "I'm hosting a party, Whitey and if it's alright, I'd like your niece and nephew to come." Whitey raised his eyebrows suspiciously, but Tommy shouted, "Sounds like fun as long as they're home by one." Casey moaned, "Pop..." "Casey, you start school in two days and you need to catch up on your rest. The two of you haven't slept decently in a week," Tommy explained. Casey continued to pout. "Do you want to talk to your Dad about this?" Tommy threatened as Whitey grimaced, knowing that Tommy had just revealed his son's homosexuality to the group. Casey shook his head, "No, one is fine." Tommy nodded and the girls left followed by Tim, Luke, Nate, and Haley. Keith stayed behind to talk to Whitey alone.

Tommy, Casey, Rae, and Charlie all retreated to their rooms to finish unpacking. Keith and Whitey took seats in the living room after Keith poured Whitey a drink. Whitey eyed Keith suspiciously, "Not drinking?" he asked. Keith shook his head, "No, I'm trying to cut down..." Whitey raised his eyebrows, "Ah. Well, you might want to pick it up again after I make this offer to you." Keith confusedly looked at his old coach. "I want you to coach the basketball team, with my assistance, of course." Keith laughed, Whitey did not. "I mean it Scott, I want you to coach my team for me when I can't. The school board has already agreed to the terms, after I told them about Dan's heart attack. You'll even get paid, Keith." Keith stood with a look of stunned surprise on his face. "Are you sure about this Whitey. I mean, I don't know much about coaching and I'm not the greatest player." Whitey walked over to his friend, "No you're not, but you've got one hell of a strong and loving heart, which is what most of my boys really need anyway." Keith modestly smiled, "Well, if it's what you want..." Whitey grinned, "It is..." "Then I'll do it," Keith said, shaking Whitey's hand. Keith then headed to the door, "I've got to take the kids home," he said apologetically. Whitey waved and Keith left.

Tim escorted Peyton and Brooke to the Sawyer's and the rest of the group had piled into Keith's truck. Once Keith was in the truck, Luke exclaimed, "They're gay! That's why Whitey hates him..." Nate and Haley made disgusted faces, angry at Whitey's behavior. Keith, however, shook his head, overwhelmed, but felt the need to defend his old friend. "Guys, Whitey is from a different generation. Being homosexual was not morally or socially acceptable. It is probably taking a lot for him to even allow his nephew into his home with his... boyfriend." "They wear wedding bands, Keith. They're married," Haley said stealing a glance at Nate. "Well either way, it's got to be hard on everyone," Keith explained, "So be a little less judgmental on the old coach, huh?" The group sighed in agreement.

As they drove home, Keith began to laugh. Lucas, Haley and Nathan looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Keith?" Lucas inquired. Keith shook his head to cease his laughter, "Sorry guys. It's just that, you're never going to believe what Whitey and I talked about." The three teens leaned in to hear Keith's explanation. "I'm the new basketball coach!" he exclaimed with laughter. "Congrats!" Luke said punching Keith's arm. "That's so great!" Haley shouted. Nate looked down and snickered, "Man, Dad is _really _going to hate this!" The four considered this, but continued to laugh.

**Make Up**

Dinner at the Durham's went amazingly well and at eight o'clock, Rachel headed to Peyton's. As she left she was berated by Whitey who insisted that she avoid alcohol and boys. Casey laughed and Rae blushed as ran from the house as quickly as she could. Casey, weary of Peyton and Brooke, invited himself over to Peyton's as well and walked quietly along side the nervous Rachel.

Casey knocked on Peyton's front door, which was answered by her father. Mr. Sawyer eyed the two teenagers and then shouted, "Peyton, your friends are here!" Brooke and Peyton ran down the stairs and were surprised to see Casey. "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked him as he father went back to his study. Casey walked into the foyer and picked up a picture of Peyton's mother, "I'm just keeping an eye on you two..." Brooke took the picture from Casey and put it back on the table, "Darn! I thought you wanted us to give you a make over too!" she laughed. Casey rolled his eyes and followed the girls up to Peyton's room.

Rae's eyes lit up at the artwork displayed all over the bedroom. She wandered around looking at the walls, impressed by Peyton's work. Casey also inspected the artwork, but was less impressed. Brooke and Peyton gave them a few minutes to adjust, before attacking. "So," Brooke started, "Raei, do you mind if Casey stays while you get ready?" Rachel shook her head, "I'd like it if he waited outside." Casey rolled his eyes and left the room, Brooke sighed, "Interesting..." The two girls went to work immediately and within an hour, they had transformed simple Rae into a gorgeous woman. They curled her hair into loose waves, put make up on her face, and dressed her in the tightest gray strapless dress that they could find. She wore pointy black high heal shoes and very red lipstick. The girls discussed Rae's relationship with Casey, her parents, and Whitey's illness. Brooke and Peyton revealed their relationship with Luke and explained the situation with Nate and Luke. The three bonded and were instant friends.

Casey spent the hour reading magazines in the hall, but when the door opened and Rae stepped out, he dropped the magazine and stood, shocked. "No!" he shouted, "You've got to find another dress... that one is too... revealing," he said uncomfortably. Brook stepped out in a red lacy low cut and backless top and tiny black mini skirt followed by Peyton in a all in one skin tight black leather dress. Casey eyed the two, liking what he saw, but shook his head. "You two have to put her in something else!" he demanded. Brooke sauntered over to Casey and draped an arm over his shoulders, "But Casey, she's more covered up then we are..." she complained. Casey sighed and relented, escorting the three out of the house and over to Brooke's.

**Party**

Brooke's house was decorated in blue and white for the party. There were four kegs lined up in the kitchen along side a mountain of hard alcohol. Casey whistled at the sight. "Wow, that's a lot of hard A, Brooke," he said after a minute. Brooke smiled, "You should see the wine cellar..." Within the hour the party was under way with loud music, lots of people talking and dancing and a fight in the back yard. Rachel sat in the living room, holding a cup of green liquid that she occasionally sipped. Luke, Nate, and Haley arrived to cheers from the basketball team. "It's the Scott's!" Tim hollered, "Looking good, Mrs. Scott!" Haley threw him a disgusted look and pulled down on her jean skirt nervously.

The three walked into the living room and saw Rachel and stopped in surprise. "Rae?" Haley asked when her voice returned. Rachel smiled shyly. Nathan raised his eyebrows and looked at Lucas who was obviously turned on. Nate laughed, "You look... nice Rachel." Rae blushed and murmured, "I can't believe I let Brooke and Peyton talk me into this." Haley laughed and looked at Rae's heals, "How can you walk in those things?" she asked. Rachel giggled self consciously, "I can't, that's why I'm sitting!" Nathan smiled, "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" he asserted. The four laughed and drew Brooke and Peyton's attention from Casey who was with them in the kitchen. The three walked out and greeted the Scott's. Casey glared at Luke who blatantly stared at Rachel's chest. "Lucas, her eyes are on her face," he finally said, trying to restrain his anger. Luke looked away and Rae covered her chest with her hands. "Casey!" she hissed, "Stop it!" Casey glared at her, but Brooke broke the moment by saying, "I need another drink. Casey, Peyton, come with me..." The three walked off leaving the embarrassed Rae behind. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to Luke. Lucas grinned, "For me staring at you? Don't, I should apologize. I'm sorry—it's just that you look so... good..." Rachel flushed under Luke's scrutiny and Nate and Haley laughed lightly, "On that note," Nathan chuckled, "We'll leave you two alone." The married couple walked away leaving a nervous Rae and an embarrassed Lucas to talk.

Meanwhile, Peyton and Brooke were both vying for Casey's attention. The girls did body shots, danced provocatively and spent the entire night hitting on the boy, but he did not show favoritism to one or the other. After an hour or so, Brooke began to get frustrated and decided to take matters into her own hands. While Peyton was pouring herself another drink, Brooke drug Casey upstairs into her bedroom and flung him back on her bed. "What the Hell?" Casey demanded, but his question was cut short by Brooke straddling him and placing her mouth over his. Brooke trailed her kisses down his cheek, neck and finally pulled off Casey's leather coat and black shirt to kiss his chest. Casey writhed under her, trying to kiss her or even wriggle free, but she had a vice grip on his thighs. As the two laid there, Brooke's door opened and Peyton, Rachel, and Lucas all walked into the room. "Brooke!" Peyton cried causing Brooke to release Casey and lay back on her bed. "Yes..." Brooke responded lazily as Casey sat up. When he did so, he revealed three large scars across his back to Brooke. She jumped up off the bed and shouted, "What the Hell are those?" Casey swallowed and pulled on his shirt, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "My foster parents gave me something to remember them by, okay?" Casey finally spat. Rachel stepped back with sadness and a tint of disappointment in her eyes. "Casey, you were up here with a girl. I can't believe this! You promised me that you would stop doing this..." Casey turned away and Lucas put a comforting hand on Rae's, "I thought you were a virgin man..." Casey smiled meekly, "What my parent's don't know can't hurt them..." Rachel turned around, shook off Luke's hand, and flew down the stairs. Lucas waved his hands in disgust as Peyton sighed, "We're doing it again!" Brooke stood up next to her best friend, "Doing what again?" she asked. Peyton rolled her eyes, "Going after the same guy..." Brooke shrugged, disinterested in Casey already, but Peyton was angry. "Brooke you can have him. I just got my best friend back and I don't want to lose her again." The two girls smiled as Lucas and Casey glared at each other.

Downstairs, Rachel literally ran into Tim as she entered the kitchen. "Why hello Miss Durham!" he exclaimed, handing her a shot. Rae took the drink and as Tim chugged his, she poured hers into a vase of flowers. Tim handed Rae a beer and then took her by the hand and let her to the deck outside. He sat down on a chair and entreated her to do the same. "So, how do you like Tree Hill so far?" he asked nonchalantly. Rachel closed her eyes, fighting off the urge to scream about the awful town, and instead said, "It's fine." Tim took this as an invitation to talk more and they did.

Back in Brooke's room, Peyton and Brooke hugged. "I'm sorry girl!" Brooke cried, "Hoe's before bro's..." Peyton laughed, "Totally." The two elated girls ignored the cold stares that Lucas and Casey gave to each other. After a few minutes, Casey stood up and grabbed his coat, "Brooke, I gotta go. I had fun tonight, thanks." Brooke and Peyton stared at him and walked out of the room, brushing past Lucas. Luke glared at him, but let it go for an amused glance at Peyton and Brooke as they walked out of the room discussing Casey.

After an hour of calculated conversation, Tim made his move on Rachel. He stroked her hair and kissed her deeply. Rae didn't return the kiss or shrug away, she just sat there, motionless. Casey walked outside in time to see Tim plant the kiss and reach down to cop a feel. Casey ran toward Tim, pushing him off Rachel, who sat frozen to her seat. Her drink that had sat on the arm rest of the chair spilled all over Tim's crotch. Tim jumped up trying to wipe off the stain as a group of people started laughing at him. The commotion drew Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley all outside. "Should we do something?" Haley asked Nathan. "No," Nathan answered, "We'd better leave them to this." They watched as Casey wrapped his coat around Rae and pulled her up off of the chair in one swoop of his arms. "I'm back to my old tricks!" he shouted at her. "Since when did you develop the same habits? Dressing like a slut, drinking, and making out with random guys—what the Hell! This is not the Rachel Durham that I know!" Brooke and Peyton glanced at each other, "She's not dressed like a slut," Peyton stated, as she glanced at Brooke's top. Brooke gave her friend a fake glare, but her attention was drawn to Rae who scowled at Casey with anger at his hypocrisy. "Who the Hell do you think you are Casey Blue? I just caught you nearly fucking a girl upstairs and now you're yelling at me for letting a guy kiss me? Shut up and leave me alone." She shouted as she walked away. Brooke waved her hands, "I so didn't sleep with him, yet!"

Rachel ignored Brooke and the crowd who laughed at her as she stomped away. She took two steps before Casey had her in his arms and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the party like a sack of potatoes. The crowd that had gathered to watch, followed the teenagers as Rae screamed, "Put me down! You son of a bitch! Put me down now!" Rae continued to kick, hit and shout, but Casey carried her to his motorcycle and slammed her down on it. She winced at the landing as he threw his leg over and started the engine. Rachel stood, "I'm not going anywhere with you driving, you've been drinking!" she shouted. Lucas and Nathan ran up to pull Casey's keys from the motorcycle when they saw Casey pull her down on the seat once more, "I didn't drink!" he shouted. "Now sit down, hold on and shut up!" With that, the motorcycle roared off onto the street and into the distance, leaving a crowd of party goers confused by the duo.

**First Day of School**

The


End file.
